fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Grayon
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 18 (X784) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Ice Devil Slayer Magic Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |Character2 = Lyon Vastia |Kanji2 = リオン・バスティア |Romaji2 = Rion Basutia |Alias2 = Sub-Zero Emperor |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) 26 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Molding Magic (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Snow Magic Moon Drip |Image Gallery = Grayon/Image Gallery }} Grayon (リオジュビ Gurerio) is a fanon pair pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and the Lamia Scale Mage, Lyon Vastia. About Gray and Lyon Gray Fullbuster [[Gray Fullbuster/Relationships|'Gray Fullbuster']] (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his father, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm. Following his entry into the Avatar guild, he has seemingly erased his Fairy Tail mark, replacing it with Avatar's mark, but it turned out to be only an overlay on his black marks. Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes (including underwear) at inappropriate moments. Also, Gray is quite skilled in acting as an evil person, as shown in year X792, when he infiltrated Avatar on Erza's request, something that manages to prompt Briar to remark Gray's desire for "revenge" against E.N.D. has stained both his soul and skin. Lyon Vastia Lyon Vastia (リオン・バスティア Rion Basutia) is an Ice-Make Mage of Lamia Scale. He is a rival of Gray Fullbuster. Lyon is first introduced as Reitei Lyon. Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light-colored earring on his left earlobe, which takes the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. Upon Tenrou Team's return seven years later, the only difference in Lyon's look is the reappearance of an earring on his left ear. This one, however, is larger than the first and seemingly consists of a small chain as well. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet still a showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time were his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. As Lyon welcomes Tenrou Team from their seven years of disappearance, he donned a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. In addition, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs and gray boots. While typically cold and composed, Lyon had also once been ambitious to a fault, and takes his goals and dreams extremely seriously. This had led him to attempt to revive the demon Deliora, in hopes of surpassing his teacher Ur, who gave up her life to freeze the demon indefinitely. Lyon also tends to get carried away by his emotions as well. After joining Lamia Scale, he has loosened up significantly, but still retains his impulsive nature. During the Light Team's meeting, he rushes off after Natsu Dragneel into the woods and towards Oración Seis' presumed headquarters, without even a plan of attack. Seven years later, Lyon sets his eyes on Juvia Lockser for the first time, and falls in love with her immediately. He tries his best to woo her, and even separates her from Gray every chance he gets, much to the latter's chagrin. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process as she lived on as the ice encasing Deliora. Gray was present when Erza entered the guild, having been told by Cana that that day would be lucky for him, though he regarded it as one of the worst days of his life, having lost his wallet and fallen in ditches. Later, when Cana pointed out Erza's loner behavior and how she ignored Cana's own conversation attempts, Gray went over to talk to her, giving the excuse that he didn't like it when new members of the guild didn't introduce themselves to 'Gray the Great', but ended up arguing with her. He would constantly challenge Erza to battles after that, but was defeated each time. That is, until the day he found her crying by the riverside. He became flustered and refused to battle her. Upon questioning her about why she was always alone, she replied that she preferred being alone, but Gray retorted that she wouldn't be crying if that was true. Gray was also present to welcome Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna into the guild, happily speaking with the latter two siblings who were able to fit in more readily than their older sister. Gray was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on skeptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. Lyon's History It is unknown what had happened to Lyon's parents, but as a child, he spent years searching for the strongest Mage in hopes of becoming their apprentice. It was Ur who took him in and trained him the fundamentals of Ice-Make Magic. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found the town's sole survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to Lyon's chagrin, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after him and Lyon attempted to cast Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting the demon seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by using the same spell. Ur's body turned into the ice the effectively sealed (and killed) Deliora, but she asks Gray to tell Lyon she had died instead, believing if he knew the truth, he would waste his life attempting to thaw the ice, in order to "surpass" her at last. Presumably afterwards, the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending the next ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, brought the frozen Deliora to the island, three years before the present story line. Relationship Lyon is Gray's long time rival. Both were friends when Ur was their master, but after her death, their friendship ended, only rebuilt after the events of the Galuna Island arc. As Ur's pupils, despite some differences in their personalities, Lyon and Gray were friends. Lyon appeared to be a more enthusiastic pupil than Gray, and, living up to his status as the older student, would often help Gray during his training by giving him advice and tips to improve himself, as well as encouraging him through all of Ur's odd methods of training.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 4 He also was comfortable telling Gray about his future dreams, and would often speak about his want to surpass Ur with Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 7 Gray, however kept a serious and cold personality due to the tragedy in his life caused by Deliora, something Lyon never truly understood due to Gray's refusal to ever really speak about it. This all changed when Gray decided to fight Deliora alone without finishing his training, which resulted in Ur's "death" when the woman used the forbidden technique Iced Shell, freezing her body forever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 9-14 When Lyon realized that Ur was dead and that he would never be able to achieve his dream of defeating her, he blamed Gray, putting an end to the pupils' friendship and clouding their feelings with hatred for one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Page 17 The two only met again years later on Galuna Island, when Lyon, using the alias of Reitei, was trying to unseal Deliora to try and beat it (therefore surpassing Ur), having recruited Mages that had their lives radically changed by the creature. During the events on the island the two fought twice, all the while discussing their own personal views on the events surrounding Ur's death and demonstrating that both were at a slight misunderstanding for what had occurred. In the first battle Gray was holding himself, thinking that Lyon didn't know that Ur was still alive (as ice).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 17 Lyon once again showed his grudge against Gray for the sealing of Deliora, defeating Gray in the first battle in terms of strength and arguments, as well as being very open in his berating of Gray's abilities as an Ice-Make Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 14 In the second battle, however, Gray found out that Lyon already knew about Ur being alive as ice, defeating him and defending Ur's teachings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 13-15 Realizing his mistake in wanting to revive Deliora, Lyon assisted the group in finishing their quest and decided to follow Gray's advice to join a guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 The two Mages met up again during the events surrounding the Oración Seis, both being representatives from their guild. Though at the start they seemed a little tense around each other, the two opened up during their fight against Racer, Lyon demonstrating his learning from the Galuna Island incident, and also that he had followed Gray's advice to use two hands when using his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 14 After they figured out Racer's weakness, Lyon and Gray worked together in a plan that involved pretending to betray each other, which was easy since the two were still sparring rivals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 2-3 After they defeated Racer, he proceeded to kill himself with a bomb, taking the others with him, but Lyon pushed Racer over a cliff with himself, saving both Gray and Sherry. Seeing Lyon be caught up in the explosion, Gray went desperately to find him, being sure that he would have managed to stay alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 4 Lyon was later revealed to have avoid the explosion, much to Gray's relief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 14 In X791, Lyon falls instantly in love with Juvia, something which seems to greatly irk Gray, despite Gray's lack of ever showing he has feelings for Juvia too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 8-9 To try solve this problem, Lyon later proposes a bet: the one whose team wins the Grand Magic Games will have Juvia in his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 11-12 This bet however only seems to increase their rivalry, with Lyon in particular not liking Gray and Juvia to be alone at any one time, often appearing between them whenever the two are by themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 6-7 Synopsis Galuna Island arc The group decides to wait for the moon to come out to observe its involvement with the frozen demon. Lucy brings out her Celestial Spirit Lyra to pass the time. Happy wants her to sing a fish song, but Lucy tells Lyra to sing anything she likes. Her ability to sing songs reflecting what one has in their heart moves Gray to tears, much to the surprise of the others. When night arrives, they discover that the moonlight is hitting the Demon via the ritual Moon Drip which would melt the ice. As the team is hiding, Reitei Lyon, Sherry, Yuka and Toby arrive. Reitei Lyon inquires about the Moon Drip ritual, and, upon hearing that there are some intruders, orders the other three to obliterate the village as they are the only humans on the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 2-20 Enraged by the order given by Reitei Lyon, Natsu jumps out from hiding and attacks alongside Gray. Natsu is quickly frozen, and Gray tells Happy to escape with Lucy while he continues to fight Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-12 After Happy and Lucy leave, Gray kicks Natsu down the hill to protect him from Lyon's Magic. Gray then argues with Lyon about his motives, saying that Ur died to seal Deliora and that he is trying to destroy Ur's legacy. Lyon then asks him how he can live with the knowledge that he killed Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 14-17 The two then battle. While battling, Lyon reveals that he will resurrect Deliora and kill it, defeating that which Ur could not and allowing him to surpass her. Gray tells him it's impossible, but Lyon reminds him that that was what they said to him, but he challenged Deliora anyway, resulting in Ur's death. Overcome with grief, Gray loses the battle and falls into unconsciousness. When he wakes up, he sees Natsu, who carries him back to the village. On their way to the village, Natsu comforts him for losing, saying that they are from Fairy Tail, a guild that doesn't know when to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-19 Oración Seis arc After the unexpected attack, the Allied Forces is taken aback as a poisoned Erza Scarlet wishes to have her infected arm amputated, to prevent the poison from spreading. Lyon proceeds to conform to her request, but Gray intervenes, and convinces them of an alternative method to save Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 12-16 When the Allied Forces splits up to retrieve the kidnapped Wendy Marvell (the only one capable of saving Erza, with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic), Lyon, Sherry, and Jura face off against and successfully wipe out an entire guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 He then leaves with Sherry, as Jura senses an Oración Seis member.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 12-13 At his departure, Lyon runs into Gray who is in the middle of a motorcycle battle with Racer. He jumps onto Gray's bike to assist the latter, and Lyon reveals that he has gone back to using two hands to cast Ice-Make, as it is how Ur had taught them. The two then team up, and subconsciously take their shirts off to Racer's confusion and Sherry's fancy. They work together to fight Racer off of his motorcycle, but as the Oración Seis member gets faster on foot, rather than on his vehicle, Lyon discovers his weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 13-20 Their fight continues, and Lyon abruptly freezes Gray atop a colossal Ice Tower. He takes on Racer on his own, and nearly gets himself killed. Lyon then reveals that Racer is not actually fast, but rather slows down his opponent's perspective of time. At this, Gray, from his high vantage point, fires an arrow crafted from ice, and hits Racer dead on, effectively completing Lyon's plan. Racer, however, refusing to admit defeat, charges towards the Mages, with an activated explosive Lacrima, aiming to blow everyone off. Lyon immediately takes action, and hauls Racer off a cliff, sacrificing himself to save Gray and Sherry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-19 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Lyon, hanging out in his guild, is told by the guild master, Ooba Babasaama, that he will be participating in the games with Jura. Upon hearing this, the other members of the guild cheer for him, all positive of their guild's triumph.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 3-4 Lyon arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, and interrupts Juvia and Gray when she asks him if he wanted to go eat with her. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him instead. Gray and Lyon begins to bicker over who Juvia belongs to until Lyon proposes a bet without her permission: if Team Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 11-13 During the ceremony before the Games begin, Lyon and his team are declared fourth placers in the preliminaries of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 Lyon smiles when he sees that Juvia, a member of Team Fairy Tail B, is also participating in the tournament. When the first game is announced, Lyon steps up to the plate for Lamia Scale, causing Gray to do the same for Fairy Tail and subsequently, Juvia for her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 18-19 In the first event, Hidden, Lyon gets attacked by Juvia, who hits him in the head, before he manages to attack Gray. Lyon gets a glimpse of Juvia's underwear, and is, in turn, distracted. By the end of Hidden, Lyon's guild, Lamia Scale, is in third place with six points Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 20 During the third day of the Grand Magic Games and after Laxus Dreyar defeats Team Raven Tail, Sherria Blendy and Wendy Marvell are announced as the next battlers. Lyon says that they are underestimating Sherria's powers. He looks forward to Gray's shocked face after seeing her powers. However, he is thinking of Juvia's shocked expression instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 17 As Wendy and Sherria meet in the middle of the arena, Lyon sends a cocky smile in Gray's direction, stating that he will soon witness Sherria's true strength in astonishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 3 As the rest of the audience is shocked by Sherria's Magic and her and Wendy's similar Magic style, Lyon stands with a smile on his face, declaring Sherria's Magic to be the ultimate Magic of the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 However, when Wendy unleashes her powerful attack of Shattering Light: Sky Drill and forces Sherria to the ground, Lyon shouts her name, obviously worried about her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 15 He soon realizes his overreaction though when Sherria stands unharmed and moves to resume the fight, once again regaining his smile and declaring that Wendy doesn't have a chance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 17 As the battle rages on, Lyon stares at Sherria in shock when Sherria begins to cast a very power spell, Heavenly Gathering of Clouds. However, Sherria's attack misses Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 6-8 Lyon continues to watch as Sherria and Wendy give it their all, and is satisfied with the battle's outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 9-14 After the third day comes to a close, Lyon heads to Ryuzetsu Land with some of his team members. Whilst he is looking around, he spots Gray and Juvia together, arguing over Juvia's wish to go on the "Love Slide." When Gray refuses to accompany the water Mage, Lyon slips in between and scoops Juvia off her feet, telling her to go with him instead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 7 Gray gets upset with this, and he and Lyon begin to glare each other down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 Juvia interrupts them to ask Gray yet again to slide with her, and Lyon tries to get her to ignore the other ice Mage, though in the end all three climb to the top of the slide. Whilst they are up there, Natsu flies towards them after being flung into the air by Ichiya. Though Lyon and Gray attempt to get out of the way, they are hit by the fire Mage and end up riding the slide together. As they begin to reach the bottom, both release their Magic to try and freeze each other, though all they manage to do is freeze the water in all the surrounding pools. Natsu, having landed and recovered, proceeds to melt their ice by using his Magic, however he puts in far too much force and blows the building to pieces. As the people in the center are flung all over the place, Lyon and Gray land together in the rubble, frozen in a chunk of ice and still hugging.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 16-20 As the final day of the games gets underway, Lyon stands with the rest of his team in the Domus Flau, ready to participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 13 Soon after, the new Team Fairy Tail arrives and Lyon notices that Juvia has replaced Natsu as part of the team, his jaw dropping in surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 17-18 Lyon gives his full attention to the announcers as they dictate the rules of the fifth day's event portion, and leaps into the field of Crocus as he looks for opponents to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 3-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 8 Along the way, Lyon comes across Semmes and freezes him with his Ice-Make Magic, earning his team one point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 10 Soon after, Lyon locates Sherria, who is struggling against Juvia, finding it difficult to recognize that they are evenly matched. He then turns his attention to Gray, and notes his repulsive appearance as he states that he will demonstrate to Juvia who the better man for her is, ignoring Sherria's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 10-12 During the battle, Lyon attacks Gray with Ice-Make: Eagle, though he dodges the move. Gray counters by using water provided by Juvia to hit Lyon with his own move, but Sherria intercepts the attack to protect Lyon, for which he compliments her. Going on to say that attacking with Juvia's water is a dirty move, Lyon attacks Gray directly, injuring him. Sherria tells him to attack Juvia as well, though he claims that he'll leave that to her, adding that she shouldn't harm her. Sherria claims that what he's asking is impossible while Juvia wonders how powerful Lyon is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 6-7 After gaining the advantage against Gray and Juvia, Lyon apologies to his "love" as he and Sherria prepare to deliver the final blow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 16 However, Gray and Juvia work together and combine their Magic. Angry at Gray for what he perceives as flirting with Juvia, Lyon turns to Sherria, who is stunned at the sight. Though he tells her they need to recover, she does not heed his words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 1 As their opponents aim to attack, Lyon attempts to snap Sherria out of her trance-like state, to no avail as the two of them are hit by a combination attack and sent flying, with Lyon cursing Sherria for her inaction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 3-4 After the Dragon Motherglare releases its hatchlings to battle the Mages, Lyon and others move in and battle. During the fight, Lyon freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the war-zone. As Juvia begins fawning during a conversation with Gray despite the danger present, Lyon warns her about it by shouting out to her. However, one of Motherglare's minions attacks her but she is pushed out of the way by Gray, who Lyon watches as he takes the hit and his body is pierced.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 15-18 As Gray's bloodied body lies on the ground, Lyon screams, to no avail, for Sherria to come and help. Sobbing, Lyon weakly states that Gray was shot through the head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 3 However, Ultear's rewinding of time by one full minute brings everyone back to the moments before Gray's death. Lyon once again freezes one of the hatchlings and warns his distracted allies about the need to stay focused in the war-zone, but experiences déjà vu. Seeing Gray's impending death, Lyon becomes unnerved at the thought and asks what happened to them. Just then, according to Meredy's memory, several hidden hatchlings appear from behind a fallen piece of lumber. As they prepare to attack, Gray and Lyon combine their Ice-Make to create a large shield. Following that instant, Lyon wonders what's going on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 9-15 Shortly thereafter, with the Hatchlings having disappearedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 11 and the Eclipse Gate destroyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 Lyon stands behind Juvia and Meredy as they hug, eyeing Juvia with interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13 A little while after the end of the war, Lyon attends a celebratory banquet in Mercurius with the the rest of his guild. After watching Gray once again reject Juvia's affection, Lyon comments that Gray shouldn't act in such a way, also remarking that he has finally realized that Juvia's heart has no room in it for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 7 A little while later, Lyon spots Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel all arguing over which guild Yukino should join, and quickly drags Lamia Scale into the brawl as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 16 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Alvarez Empire arc On hearing Ichiya's plea to help Fairy Tail in their war against the Alvarez Empire,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 20 Lyon and his guildmates head toward Hargeon alongside Mermaid Heel to free the port from their enemy's control.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 11 The group arrives to see a huge army more than a hundred times their own numbers opposing them. Despite such overwhelmingly unfavorable odds, Lyon and Kagura rally their Guilds and charge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Page 10 Lyon easily takes out multiple foes with his frozen constructs,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 2-3 only to be distracted by Dimaria's monstrous Magic Power permeating the battlefield.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Page 8 The battle soon ends as the two Guilds are forced to fall back. While they rest in an encampment, Lyon desperately tries to create a plan to counter their opponents' superior numbers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Page 14 The next day, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel attack the invading army again, helped by Fairy Tail this time, with Gray and Juvia arriving to help Lyon, who does not fail to appreciate Juvia's beauty.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Page 21 As the three fight back-to-back, Lyon is suddenly distracted by the sky being split by a flash of lightning, but Gray confidently informs him that such an occurrence is normal in Laxus' presence and they continue taking out the Empire's soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 472, Pages 5-6 When Crime Sorcière arrives on the battlefield, the trio is joined by Meredy, whose cuteness does not go unnoticed by Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 9 Lyon and Gray continue to methodically cut down the Empire's soldiers,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Page 16 only to be stopped short when they are opposed by none other than Ur, whose being has been summoned forth from their own memories by Neinhart, leaving the two Mages aghast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 481, Pages 15-16 As they are easily pushed back by the formidable foe, Lyon is hesitant to fight his former mentor's clone, despite knowing its true nature. However, he is made to face reality by Gray, and is heartened by the latter's determination to allow no further desecration of Ur's memories.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 482, Pages 2-4 But, when they fail to make any headway, Lyon laments their inability and acknowledges Gray's growth as well as his own lack thereof in the wake of Ur's demise. Gray forcefully drags him out of his depression, commanding Lyon to move forwards without forgetting the lessons the past has taught them, just as he himself did.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 5-9 The two then make a determined assault against the ghost of their past,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 12-13 rejoicing afterwards as the battle ends with the clone's disappearance due to Neinhart's defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Page 19 Afterwards, he finds Sherria crying over losing her Magic for good, but reassures her that her sacrifice ensured better future for herself and everyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 7-8 References Navigation Category:Grayon Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help